With a Little Help from My Friend
by gleeageplayanon
Summary: Brittany was born special, in more than one way. As she struggles with her incontinence issues, she isolates from friends. That is, until she meets one Santana Lopez, who helps her in her times of need.


**A/N this is another prompt request that I received. The requester wanted Brittany to have bathroom issues related to her mental shortcomings and use that to bring she and Santana close, but I decided to take it in a bit of a different direction. I hope this meets all of my reader's standards. Enjoy.**

* * *

Unbeknownst to most, there was something else special about Brittany S. Pierce besides her infantile comments and soft, sweet personality.

When she was a child and it came time for her to leave diapers behind and learn to use the toilet, she and her family ran into a big problem. Peeing like a big girl in the toilet was no problem for the young girl. In fact, she excelled at keeping her pants dry. However, more times than not, Brittany would be preoccupied when she suddenly ended up with a mess in her pants.

For a while, her parents allowed this to happen, keeping the girl in pull-ups full time. Still, they eventually gave up and began to get angry at the girl for not trying. "We don't understand why you like having a mess in your pants," they would say, and the young girl would just shrug and lower her head. She didn't understand why her parents got so mad about something she couldn't control.

One accident in particular stood out in Brittany's mind because she knew that she had no control yet was reprimanded instead of coddled for the first time. They had been driving around doing errands, a four year old Brittany sitting in her car seat in the back of the car. When they were pulling through the bank drive through, Brittany's body suddenly let go and she made a large mess in her pull up. Her mom soon smelled the problem as she left the bank and drove towards their home. "Brittany!" she said sharply, "this has got to stop! I don't understand why you can't just use the toilet like everyone else. I'm tired of having to clean you up like a baby. It's past time you learn how to hold your poop until you get to a toilet. You need to stop using your pants as a bathroom because I'm going to stop getting you changed soon." The girl simply hung her head and patiently waited until she was cleaned. She tried really hard to pay attention to how her mom cleaned her up, but it would take another year or two for the girl to become independent enough for that.

As she grew older, Brittany began to get more and more distressed by her accidents. A tearful Brittany was more often than not ashamed to tell her parents and would hide until they found her. This finally led them to believe that the girl wasn't intentionally ignoring the urge as they had originally thought, but rather that she really had no idea she had to go until it was already happening. Even worse, she was powerless to stop it once it did.

Once they figured this out, they took the girl to doctor after doctor, but each one found nothing wrong. Her family simply had to cope with the idea that Brittany was, for all intents and purposes, incontinent.

This of course caused issues for the girl's family when she began school.

On her first day of kindergarten, before the girl's parents thought to send her to school in pull-ups, Brittany was playing with some letter cutouts on the floor with some other children. She was completely preoccupied by what she was doing, and her first day jitters had begun to go away. That is, until she felt the all to familiar feeling of her pants being filled. She tried to get the teacher's attention before any of the other kids would notice, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. When Brittany got up to tell the teacher that she had had an accident and needed to be changed, several children noticed the smell and the bulge in the back of her pants and began to point and laugh at her. She was eventually sent to the nurse to be changed, but the damage to her ego had already been done.

Her parents did what they could to try to prevent that from happening ever again. They trained Brittany's body to a routine and got her to use the toilet most mornings before school so they had to worry less about random messings. She wore pull-ups full time through fifth grade, though accidents only came once a month or so by the time she was 10.

Once the girl reached middle school, she begged her parents to let her wear regular underwear to school, and the pull-ups only at night. She wanted to join the junior Cheerios, and knew that she'd have to wear spanks and super short skirts in front of all of the other girls, and didn't want them to see her pull-ups. With such a desire to avoid wearing protection during the day, Brittany took even more initiative to make sure accidents weren't going to happen. In fact, most mornings she wouldn't leave her house until she had gone to the bathroom. She was extra careful to avoid foods that might upset her stomach, made regular bathroom stops throughout the day, and stayed home whenever her stomach felt the slightest bit unwell.

Brittany made it through most of middle school with only a handful of daytime accidents. Compared to her early childhood, she was living what could be considered an almost normal life. In fact, most days Brittany forgot that she even had a problem as she went about her day. As she grew older and entered the high school, she also lost some of her fear of hanging out with other kids, especially since she no longer feared being embarrassed by an accident in front of them like she had been since kindergarten. Luckily enough, into her life stumbled another Cheerio, one Santana Lopez, who quickly became her closest of friends.

When Brittany was with Santana, she felt smart and loved, and her medical problem fell to the very back of her mind. The two quickly became inseparable and one became almost unrecognizable without the other. It took a while, but eventually, Brittany even became comfortable enough for Santana to spend the night at her house, or vice versa, though she still kept her problem and nighttime protection a secret so that the other girl would have no chance to reject her.

As Brittany became more occupied with activities like Cheerios and glee and her classes grew harder as her junior year progressed, she spent less time thinking and being proactive about her problem and began to have more accidents, especially at night. In fact, she woke up with full pants more often than not. Her daytime accidents were (thankfully) less frequent, as she still tried to maintain her regular bathroom schedule. She had somehow managed to avoid accidents at school, but it was only a matter of time before someone found out about her secret. It only made sense that at some point that someone would be Santana.

Eventually, near the middle of the year when the two grew closer than friends, Santana asked Brittany on a date to see a movie and walk around the mall before sleeping over. Brittany jumped at the idea of getting to spend so much time with the girl who made her so happy and of course said yes. The two cuddled up in the back of the theater with a large popcorn and enjoyed the film and, as could be expected, each other's lips. When the movie was over, the two girls walked hand in hand from store to store looking at everything and nothing at the same time.

Unfortunately as they wandered around a small shoe boutique, Brittany felt the all too familiar feeling of an accident starting. She immediately reached to hold her behind and try to stop what was happening before she looked to Santana who was browsing a row of heels. She quickly let out a rushed, "Be right back!" before running to frantically find the mall's closest bathroom. Santana looked up with surprise as the girl quickly ran out of sight, but wanted to follow her to make sure she was okay.

Brittany arrived at the bathroom only moments before Santana did, and quickly locked herself in a stall to empty and discard her panties before getting herself cleaned up. When Santana walked into the bathroom, she was both confused and concerned. "Brittany? Are you alright? Why'd you run off like that?" she asked from the sink area. Brittany was frightened that the girl she liked was about to find out something so disgusting about her and remained silent for a few moments as she stepped out of her pants and panties carefully.

"Britt?" Santana pressed when she didn't receive an answer. "Oh, umm, I just...really had to pee and didn't want to make you come with me. You can go back to looking at shoes and I'll be there in just a minute," Brittany quickly rambled and tried to convince the girl. "Brittany, we both know that's not what's going on and I'm not going anywhere. You can trust me, B. You know that. Just tell me what's really happening," Santana pleaded with the girl. Brittany grew silent again as she emptied her soiled underwear into the toilet before stuffing them into the tampon disposal box. She tried to quietly unroll some toilet paper to begin wiping herself clean.

Having received no answer again, Santana walked over to stand outside the stall that the tall blonde was in and knocked gently. "Come on Britt," she tried, thinking she had figured it out, "I can smell and know you didn't just come in here to pee. Why can't you just tell me you had to poop? I don't care about that, and you don't need to be shy. Come on B, you can trust me enough for that."

Back inside the stall, Brittany shook her head to herself as she continued to try to wipe her mess off using just toilet paper. She tried to work up the confidence to tell Santana what was really going on. "I'm sorry S," she said, "but I didn't come in here because I needed to go to the bathroom. I came in here because...well, I kind of already did go...you know, in my pants while we were looking at shoes. And I know I'm gross and you should hate me and it's fine if you leave right now and never want to talk to me again or want to tell everyone and make fun of me and..." "Brittany," Santana cut her off, "I'm not going to do any of those things to you. You're my best friend and my girlfriend Britt, and I'm not going to leave you because of a little accident. I want to help you B, not leave you. Is there anything I can do?"

Brittany was shocked that Santana knew that she had gone to the bathroom all over herself but didn't want to reject her and leave. "I love you Santana," she said almost inaudibly, "could you maybe go to that general market store a few places down and buy me some wipes? I used toilet paper but I think I'm still kind of messy."

"Of course, B. I'll be right back," Santana said before quickly walking out of the bathroom to get what her girlfriend needed.

Santana was back within 5 minutes and handed the pack of wipes under the door to the other girl, "Here B," she said, "and I love you too by the way." Brittany finished getting herself clean before flushing the toilet and putting her pants, which had luckily remained clean, back on and walking out to wash her hands and then hug her girlfriend. "Thank you for loving me S," she said as she embraced the girl. "Of course, B," Santana said, as she held the other girl tight, "now it's getting late and the mall is closing in a little while anyway so why don't we just head back to my place now? That is, if you're still feeling up to staying the night?" Brittany quickly nodded, "Of course I want to stay with you Sanny," before letting go of the other girl to grab her hand and walk to the car.

Once they were in Santana's car, the Latina girl turned to the blonde. "You should have some extra panties to sleep in in your overnight bag, right B?" she asked. "Yeah I have what I need in my bag. I have something I kind of want to tell you about though," Brittany responded. "You can tell me anything Britt, and I won't judge you. I promise," Santana reassured her as she drove.

"Well, I've never wanted to tell you this before, because I didn't want to make you stop loving me," Brittany started, "but my accident today wasn't exactly a random thing." "What do you mean B?" Santana inquired. "It's really embarrassing, but I'm actually incontinent. Not when it comes to peeing or anything, just when it comes to you know...pooping. And I always have been but the doctors can't find anything wrong with me so I just have to live with it," Brittany explained and Santana reached a comforting hand over to her leg. "I used to have accidents almost every day and night, but I got myself on a routine so I go every morning before school, and I'm extra careful about what I eat. By the time I was in middle school I pretty much stopped having daytime accidents and only wore protection at night. Then when I got to high school I pretty much stopped having accidents completely, which is why I started to let myself have friends, like you," Brittany continued.

"I'm sorry this happened today then B, since it seems like you don't have this problem anymore," Santana said. "Well, not exactly," Brittany started, "once I got started with glee and Cheerios and harder classes, I paid less attention to making sure accidents didn't happen, so now they're starting again. I normally have one overnight but can make it all day without having one."

"So you're saying you have an accident in your bed almost every night? Do you wear protection or something?" Santana asked in a nonjudgmental tone. "Yeah," Brittany said with a sigh, "for whatever reason I've been going on myself almost every night for the last few months. My mom doesn't want to wash all of my bedding every time I go though, so I'm back to wearing pull-ups at night. In the mornings I just take it off, throw it out and take a shower. I'd much rather that than what happened tonight." "I'm sorry Britt. That sounds awful," Santana responded, "did you bring a pull-up to wear tonight? I promise I'm not judging you B." "Yeah I have a couple with me and I'm going to put one on right when we get to your house. I don't want to have another accident in my pants today plus they're comfy," she explained. Santana chuckled a bit at Brittany's last comment and nodded, "okay B, whatever you want to wear and is comfortable is fine with me," as they pulled into her driveway.

True to her word, Brittany went into Santana's bathroom and pulled on one of her pull-ups as soon as she got inside. She contemplated putting on the the thick sweat pants she had brought to hide it but ended up pulling on her same old pair of leggings she had been wearing that day. Who cares if Santana saw her padded butt, the girl knew about her problem and wouldn't judge her anyway, Brittany thought as she walked back out into the Latina's bedroom.

Santana was waiting for her on her bed, and Brittany quickly curled up next to the other girl. They put on another movie, but quickly began a heavy make out session instead of watching. After a couple of minutes, Brittany ended up laying on top of the other girl as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Santana's hands strayed from Brittany's sides down to her bottom and she ended up kneading and squeezing her ass even through the padding of her pull-up. Brittany was so spurred on by the fact that Santana seemed so unbothered by her embarrassing secret that she began to grind down onto the other girl. Santana happily reciprocated and moved her hips up as Brittany moved hers down. The two continued to dry hump each other and French kiss for a while until they reached a point where clothes were going to need to start coming off if they continued.

Deciding to respect Brittany's privacy, Santana decided to leave the other girl's pants (and pull-up) on and crawl under the covers instead of continuing. Brittany got up to turn off the light and then crawled in next to the other girl. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

Santana woke up in the morning before the other girl and could smell that at some point in the night Brittany had in fact pooped some in her pull-up. While she wasn't exactly surprised after their conversation the night before, she was still a little bit uncomfortable with the idea that the other girl had gone to the bathroom in her bed and was so unfazed that she slept right through it. Rather than dwelling on the oddness of the situation though, Santana decided to go and start a shower before waking her girlfriend up.

"Britt, wake up for me," Santana said as she shook the girl awake when she walked back from the bathroom. "Hmm?" Brittany whined out as she rolled over and snuggled deeper into the bed. "Come on B, you've gotta get up and cleaned up. I started a shower for you," Santana tried as she stroked the girl's arm lightly. Hearing that a shower had been started woke Brittany up as she realized she must've made a mess. She sat up quite quickly and felt for the first time that morning how full her pants were, "Oh my gosh Santana, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to have an accident in your bed. I'll clean myself off. I'm really sorry." "Relax Britt," Santana said, "I know you can't help it. There's a shower running for you and if you need help I want to help. It's up to you but I'm sure you're not comfortable sitting there like that." "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Brittany asked, "because if you are I would really like some help getting clean." "Of course B, come on," Santana said as she grabbed the other girl's hand to lead her to the shower.

Once Brittany got out of her dirty pull-up and into the shower to clean herself off, Santana got rid of the soiled protection before coming back into the bathroom. "How's your shower going B? Do you need anything?" she asked when she walked in. "I just want you San," Brittany said from behind the curtain. "You want me to come in there Britt?" Santana asked a bit confused. "Please just come in here. I can't believe you're okay with me and my issues and I just want you," Brittany explained. "Okay B, I'm coming in," Santana said before stripping off her clothes.

Turns out that Brittany was already cleaned off by the time Santana made her way into the shower, and all she wanted was to be close with the other girl. Things quickly escalated between the two wet, naked girls under the warm water. In fact, the two took each others virginity on this morning, as Santana's hand ended up between Brittany's legs and Brittany's thigh ended up between Santana's.

From that day on, Santana became Brittany's biggest support system when accidents did happen and she got upset. They spent many nights together, and as Santana began to advocate to help Brittany get back into a better routine, her accidents began to happen less again. Brittany finally reached a point where she didn't need to wear protection at night anymore, and she owed a lot of it to her girlfriend. Santana was always there to remind her to make bathroom stops and ask her how she was feeling. For the rest of that school year, and long into the next, Brittany had only a handful of small accidents. It seemed to them as if she had finally overcome her incontinence.

However one Friday about two months away from the end of their senior year when Santana walked into the glee room and didn't see her girlfriend in her normal seat, she immediately had a feeling that something was wrong. When Mr. Schuester walked in a few minutes later and Brittany was still no where to be found, Santana sent the other girl a message and waited for a response. After a few more minutes with no response, Santana spoke up and interrupted the lesson, "Mr. Schue, can I use the restroom?" "If you absolutely cannot hold it, then yes. Hurry back please," Mr. Schuester responded and Santana quickly grabbed her things and walked out into the hallway. She checked all of the bathrooms before going into the locker room to see if the blonde Cheerio was in there.

Santana had expected that maybe Brittany had had an accident earlier and was finishing cleaning up so she was a bit surprised to hear the girl crying from behind one of the stalls in the locker room. "Brittany?" she tried before getting too close, "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" "I need help San, please," Brittany pleaded. Santana walked up to the stall door and whispered to the girl, "Just open the door and tell me what's wrong Britt. Did you have an accident? I want to help you."

Santana quickly pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Quinn to tell Mr. Schue she wasn't coming back because Brittany needed her. When she heard the door's lock click a second later, she pulled it open and was surprised by what she saw. There was a clearly sick, sweaty and tired Brittany sitting on the toilet with her obviously soiled spanks around her ankles. "What happened Britt? You had been doing so well," she said softly. "My stomach really hurts and I... I didn't make it to the bathroom in time and I made a mess. I haven't done this in a while and I don't know what to do," Brittany whispered out. "Oh mija, I'm sorry. Why don't I help you get cleaned up real quick so we can get you home. Here, you wipe up and I'll take your dirty pants and get rid of them," Santana suggested. She waited for a small nod from Brittany before kneeling down and pulling off the soiled spanks and skirt before the girl began to wipe herself clean. When her hands touched the skin on Brittany's legs, she was surprised by how warm the girl was and she sighed sympathetically before walking away.

"San?" Brittany called out quietly while the other girl was throwing out her spanks, "I don't think I can get it all off with just toilet paper." Santana frowned as she walked back to the stall, "Well, do you want to get in the shower quickly? I know that usually helps. Or you can stand up real quick and I can try to finish getting you wiped off. Tell me what you want Britts." "I guess a shower would feel pretty good. Can you make the water all nice for me?" Brittany asked quietly. Santana smiled at the girl's cuteness, "Of course B, come with me and I'll get you all set," before she grabbed the girl's hand and led her over to stand outside the shower while she started the water.

"Go ahead and take the rest of your clothes off Britt, and I'll get the water just right. We'll have you clean in no time at all," Santana said reassuringly before rubbing the girl's hot back once and turning back to the water. Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany didn't remain standing outside of the shower. Instead, she had run back to the stall and was on her knees losing her lunch. "Brittany?" Santana asked when she pulled back the curtain but didn't see the girl, "where'd you go?"

As she walked back through the locker room, it didn't take long for her to spot Brittany's feet underneath one of the stalls. "Britts?" she asked as she walked closer to the stall and heard what was happening. Santana quickly knelt down next to the girl and was thankful for her Cheerio bun, able to put her full attention on comforting the sick girl and rubbing her shoulders instead of holding back her hair. "Hey B, you're alright. Let it all out mija. Let it out," she said as the girl was sick, "I think you should come home with me so I can help you out and you can relax for a little while. Give me just a few minutes to get you showered and we'll be on our way. I'm sorry you're so sick Britts."

Once the girl was finished, Santana helped her to stand and flushed the toilet, careful to avoid the mess on her legs. She then led Brittany back over to the shower with perfect water and quickly ushered the sick girl under the stream. "Can you clean yourself up, or do you want me to help you?" Santana asked and Brittany simply shrugged. "Alright you, turn around so I can wash off your back end," Santana said before directing the stream of water so it would run down Brittany's back and down her butt as she grabbed some soap and a rag out of her own cheer bag and helped the sick girl standing in front of her. "Okay B, you're all clean," she said once she had washed the girl down, "Now I want you to dry yourself off while I get you some clothes to wear out of my locker."

When Santana returned with the clothes, Brittany was sitting on the bench outside of the shower, rubbing her stomach slowly. "You okay, B?" Santana asked as she sat down next to the clearly uncomfortable girl. Brittany shook her head and a stray tear ran down her face. "Britt, don't cry. Just tell me what you need so I can help you," Santana tried. "It just hurts," Brittany sighed out, and Santana placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry mija, let's stand up so I can help you dress and then we'll get going and get our cuddle on in my bed," Santana said as she pulled the girl up and quickly pulled a shirt over her head and had her step into a pair of panties and a pair of sweats.

"Good to go Britts?" she asked once she was done and the girl shook her head. "No?" Santana responded, "What do you need B?" "I think I should go to the bathroom before we leave," Brittany responded shyly. "Hey, there's no need to be shy, that's a good idea. Go ahead and go and I'll be waiting right here for you to finish," Santana reassured her.

Brittany walked back to the stall and sat down before realizing she was too shy to go knowing the other girl would hear her. "San?" she called out, "Could you turn the shower back on please? I need noises to go so you won't hear me." "Of course B," Santana said as she got up and turned the faucet back on, "But you don't need to worry about it. You should know that there's no judgement here by now."

Once Brittany emerged from the stall she went directly to Santana, sitting down and leaning her head on the stronger girl's shoulder with a frown. "Can you take me home now S? I feel like poop and want to sleep," Brittany said quietly, and the other girl squeezed her arm. "Of course you, let's go," Santana said as she stood and held her hand out so Brittany would join her.

The two walked with pinkies linked all the way to Santana's car. Santana even took an extra step and not only opened the door for the sick girl, but also buckled her seatbelt before she got in the car herself and began the ride home. "Hey B," she said, "when did you start feeling sick? You should've texted me and I would have brought you home earlier." Brittany just sighed, "My head felt icky all morning and I was really warm but my tummy didn't hurt until right before I went in my pants before." "I'm sorry B, I wish I could be sick for you. And don't worry about what happened earlier; you're feeling sick, so it's not your fault. I know you've been doing so good." Brittany just shrugged and leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes softly.

Brittany's eyes shot open when they were about half way to Santana's house, and she looked over to Santana worriedly. "What's up B?" Santana asked with concern. Brittany whimpered out with a grimace as she moved a hand to under her bottom to try to stop the inevitable, as she realized that she was on the verge of having her second accident of the day, "Sanny it's happening again!" "Oh, umm, let me pull over," Santana said as she realized what was happening, "We're still a few minutes away from my bathroom, Britt. I know you can't really help it but try to hold on a bit longer."

Before Santana had a chance to pull over Brittany gasped loudly before growing silent again as she lost the fight against her stomach and began to fill her pants. Santana sighed as she realized what had begun to happen and reached over to squeeze Brittany's free hand. Once they were stopped on the shoulder, Santana got out and ran around to open Brittany's door. As Santana pulled the girl out of the car, she tried to think of a solution. "Okay B, you're okay, just pull down your pants and crouch down. Gimme your hands and I'll hold you up," Santana suggested. Brittany just shook her head and squatted down with her pants still up. "It's too late. I can't stop it," she cried out. "Okay mija, okay. It's okay. Don't worry and you just go ahead and let it out so you feel better. The pants don't matter. We're going to have to get you cleaned up again anyway. I'm going to grab something for you sit on out of the trunk. It's all okay," Santana tried to say calmly.

When she walked back around to the side of the car where Brittany was waiting, Santana's heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend in so much pain. Brittany stood up when she came close and hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder. Santana cooed into her ear, "Shh B, you're okay. You're okay. Let's just get you back to my house and into a nice warm shower." Brittany nodded and sniffled against her shoulder for a few more moments before she let go. Santana took that as a cue and walked to the car to place the towels down before guiding Brittany in. Brittany whined as she sat in her mess and Santana leaned into the car to kiss her cheek.

It took another few minutes to get to Santana's house, but when they did the driveway was empty and Santana said a silent thank you that she wouldn't need to get Brittany past her parents in this state. She hopped out of the car and opened the other girl's door. "Come on B, let's get you inside. I know you can't be comfortable and I want to get you to bed," she said to the girl in the seat who seemed reluctant to move. Brittany ever so slowly lifted her bottom off of the seat and got out, wishing she could stop the mess from running down her legs as she stood. Santana grabbed the now-soiled towels off of the seat before closing the door and following the waddling, sick girl towards the door.

Up in Santana's bathroom, Brittany stood in the tub before she even tried to get her pants off. Santana grabbed a garbage bag from her kitchen and brought it upstairs so that she could dispose of the girl's soiled pants as easily as possible. Once the bag was full and shut, Santana tied it and put it to the side before helping Brittany by lifting her shirt over her head and starting the shower. "Hey Britt," Santana said as the girl showered herself off, "I have some of your pull-ups left behind in my room. Do you want to wear one? Just in case maybe?" "I think that's a good idea Sanny, my tummy really hurts and I don't want to mess your bed or any more pants," Brittany replied. "Okay B, let me go grab you one. You finish up getting showered off and I'll find you some pain killers too. I'll be back in just a minute," Santana said as she walked out of the bathroom.

When Santana came back to the bathroom, Brittany was just finishing her shower and turning off the water. Santana grabbed a towel and opened it up for the other girl to wrap herself in. With Brittany dried off, Santana crouched down and opened up a pull-up for the girl to step into. She pulled the pull-up up the girl's legs before she handed her a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. "I brought you some Motrin Britt, so as soon as you're dressed I want you to take this so we can get that fever lowered and your headache to go away," Santana said as she placed two pills on the sink counter and filled a glass of water. "Thanks S," Brittany said, "you take such good care of me." "Of course mija, I love you and care about your wellbeing. I want to get you into bed so hurry your butt up a bit and I'll get you tucked in," Santana said as she waited for the girl to pull on her shirt and take her meds before leading her out into the bedroom.

Brittany took a long nap in Santana's bed, but when Santana went to check on her after about two hours, she found a big problem. The poor sick girl had overflowed her pull-up and had made a mess of her clothes and the sheets. Santana couldn't even think about being annoyed as she was full of sympathy for the sick girl. "Hey B," she said lightly, "I need you to wake up for me my love. We've got to get you clean." Brittany woke up slowly, and started to cry once she realized what had happened. "I can't believe I pooped on your sheets Sanny. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry S. I didn't mean to," she said frantically after she had woken up. Santana sat down next to the girl on the bed and rubbed her back slowly, "Shh mija, shh. It's no big deal. I can just put my sheets in the wash and we can just get you in the shower. My poor sick girl, it's no big deal."

After a few more moments of comforting the girl, Santana grabbed her hand and took her to the bathroom. She ran downstairs to grab another two garbage bags and had Brittany take her pull-up off in the shower again. She threw the garbage in one bag and the girl's clothes in the other to take with the sheets to the wash. "You go ahead and shower again B, and I'll go start the wash. I'll be back in just a few minutes if you need something," Santana said before going to strip the bed and start the wash before putting new sheets on her bed.

When Brittany was done in the shower, Santana helped her into another pull-up and a big comfy tshirt before leading her back to the bed. "There's nice fresh sheets on there for you B, and I want you to get a little more rest. Love you Britt," Santana said as she pulled the blankets up over the girl. "I love you Sanny, thank you," Brittany said before she closed her eyes. Santana climbed on top of the covers next to the girl and pulled out a book, deciding to stay close so she could prevent another big mess before it happened.

After only two more full pull-ups and a full night of sleep, Brittany began to feel a bit better. Santana was glad that it seemed the girl only had a 24 hour bug of some kind, and that it seemed to have passed. The two spent the entire weekend together and Santana helped to raise Brittany's spirits. Eventually she was able to convince the girl that those accidents were different and that she was still doing a great job, much to the delight of her sweet, sensitive girlfriend.


End file.
